


Rough Day

by catskardllamas



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Spencer is a Good Boyfriend, emotionally healthy, i wrote this after dealing with my first resident death, it was hard man, reader is a dss, she works in a home, which is like a cna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catskardllamas/pseuds/catskardllamas
Summary: Reader comes home after the hardest day of work she's had so far. Spencer is there for her and gives her the support she needs.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first one-shot and first time writing for Spencer. I was only up to season 4 so bare with it. This is unabeta’d.
> 
> It was og a Spencer Reid x OC but I thiiiiiink I changed it all to reader.

Y/n had gotten home before Spencer, which wasn’t all that different from the norm. She got home just shy of midnight, but his job tended to get him home at all odd hours of the night. Leah never complained. She knew he was a federal agent and that he, in her words, saved the day like Superman. She didn’t know a lot about his job, per se, but she couldn’t be more proud of the work he did. **  
**

The woman shrugged off her peacoat and tossed it aside to the table that held the jar containing sets of keys. She knew that Spencer would want her to hang it up. But. She didn’t care, really. Her feet hurt and the rest of her was tired. Just plain exhausted. Her boyfriend might be out there saving the world, but Y/n liked to think that she was a light to those she took care of.

After walking into their shared bedroom, Y/n pulled the elastic out of her hair and combed her fingers through her tangles. Work was so stressful, even her hair hurt, Was that even possible? She shrugged her shoulders at the thought and walked to her dresser to grab her hairbrush and deftly ran it through a few times. If she didn’t get in the shower soon, she was sure she was going to die. Ope, awful choice of words, she thought.

The fatigue and tension from the day were starting to build up in her chest, so she dropped everything and made her way to the ensuite. After turning on the shower as hot as it could go, she shucked her clothing and stepped in. Were there towels in the cabinet? She didn’t care, the day was starting to eat at her, and she just wanted to rinse it away. If her boyfriend ever happened to be home after her shift, he’d fix her post-work blues. A cup of hot cocoa, a Disney movie with songs she could sing to, soft and fuzzy pajamas…the man knew how to make her days better. It was a gift.

As it were, Y/n was alone and in the shower. After doing her hygiene routine, she begrudgingly turned the relaxing water off and stepped out of the tub. “I didn’t even grab a robe,” she looked up and groaned in frustration. “Someone punch me in the skull. Please.”

“I don’t think that’s actually physically plausible…”

“SPENCER!” Y/n whipped her body towards the door and then scrambled behind the shower curtain with her head sticking out. “Are you kidding me?”

He took some steps forward and shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s not like I haven’t seen it all before.”

“That’s not…,” she hugged the curtain closer to her body. “That’s not the point, Spence. But since you’re out there can you grab me a towel? Or a robe? Or clothes? Figleaves? Anything?”

The man furrowed his eyebrows. “You’re not usually this tense. Or jumpy. What’s wrong? Did something happen at work?”

Y/n bit the inside of her cheek and tried her hardest not to let the truth show on her face. When Spencer’s expression softened, she realized her cheek biting didn’t do the trick. The girl sighed and closed her eyes. She opened them back up when she felt something soft and warm encase her body. It was lead by her boyfriend coaxing her out of the tub and into the bedroom.

“Wait here,” he said before leaving Y/n with her towel-wrapped body to stand in the middle of the room. She watched him go to the closet and grab his robe. The super-soft green one that the woman not so secretly envied him for having.

“But what are you going to wear?” Y/n slipped her arms through the respective holes before Spencer tied it tight.

“Pajamas will suffice. You need it more than I do.”

After making sure his girlfriend was comfortable in her robe, he asked again, “Did something happen at work?”

Y/n gave a half-hearted chuckle and barely breathed out a “yeah” before she started choking up. Her eyes started watering as Spencer took her into his arms and held her tight, making sure she knew she could lean on him for support. The action only caused the gates to open and the sobs to flow. Life as a CNA wasn’t easy.

“Oh, Y/n,” he kissed her temple. “I’m so sorry. I couldn’t even begin to understand what it is you’re going through.”

The woman raised her eyes. “You deal with people dying more than I do.”

“Yeah but it’s not like I’ve bonded with them and built a relationship with them. It’s never easy, I know that for sure, but I’ve never had to go through what you’re experiencing.” He began to pull away, but he grabbed her hand. “What I do know is how to comfort you.”

Spencer started to lead her down the staircase towards the living room and sat her on the plush sofa. He laid a blanket across her body and then left the room. A few minutes later he came back with a cup of hot chocolate made to perfection. At least to Y/n’s standards. The man sat incredibly close to his girlfriend and pulled her into his side.

“I was going to ask if I made it just right, but by the way you aren’t breathing as you drink it, I can fathom a guess.” Spencer smiled.

Y/n looked up towards her favorite pair of brown eyes with a chocolate-peanut butter mixture mustache. “Like you have to even ask. You could make millions off of this .”

He chuckled and wiped the drink remnants off her face with his thumb. “You might actually be wearing more than you’re drinking.”

There was giggling and then a throat clearing. “I shouldn’t be laughing.”

“You’re allowed to feel things other than sorrow. No one is questioning that you’re grieving. You might have had a positive feeling, but it’s obvious that this day has taken a toll on you in more than one way. No one will blame you for trying to feel better, even if it’s just for a moment. I’m sure everyone you know can tell how much you love your residents and your co-workers. I think you guys are closer than my team and me. And you’ve seen us.”

“Yeah but you guys are like a family.” Y/n raised an eyebrow.

“Are you trying to tell me that you guys aren’t? Yeah the team has had my back, especially when the guns are blazing and bombs are exploding, but we don’t have sleepovers or go on dates and outings like you do. You guys are like the tight clique from high school. The one that can never be broken. You guys have baby showers for each other and bachelorette parties. You guys throw birthday parties and any other form of get-together that celebrates you all and your bond. If I didn’t read all the files of my co-workers that I could get my hands on, I wouldn’t know half of their middle names. I bet you know each other’s middle names, right?”

A nod.

“And all the birthdays, you could tell me them all right now?”

Another nod.

“What the others are thinking? Their preferences? What they don’t like when it comes to the ins and outs?”

“Yeah but-”

He rested his hand against her cheek and smoothed his thumb gently against her lips. “Do you have plans for after you finish your hot cocoa?”

“Am I about to if I don’t?”

Spencer gave a smart-alec shrug.

“I’m going to call my co-workers, my family, and make plans so we can grieve together. Like we always do. And I’m going to talk to the guardians and their family and share my sentimental grief with them. We’re going to get through it together like we always do. Because we are a family.”

“Because you’re a family.”

Y/n set her mug on the marble coffee table and turned her body fully towards her boyfriend. “But first…”

Spencer raised an eyebrow as his girlfriend wrapped her fingers through his hair. “Oh, I like where this is going.”


End file.
